Is Bella Human?
by classychik
Summary: Renee is coming to Forks, but for what reason? She is giving Bella, what could possibly be a life altering situation. happens after Eclipse
1. Waiting for Renee

I'm not human?

The clouds were unsurprisingly lingering around the sun in Forks, Washington, but oddly it wasn't raining.

I paced frantically back and forth in front of the front door. "Bella love, she'll be here in no time." My personal angel (**in case you don't know, Edward)** said, as he wrapped his cool, stone, marble arms around my waist, stopping me in my tracks.

"What do you think, is so important that she has to come down here to tell me?" I said, as I buried my face in his hard, muscular chest. "Your making a big deal out of nothing, love." He said, as he lifted my chin up to his face, that was now just inches from mine.

My heart accelerated exceedingly fast, sometime skipping a couple of beats. I never did get over the fact that I went head over heels when he simply just laid a finger on me. For a minute I forgot what I was stressing over, until Renee popped in my head again.

"What if she's pregnant? What if something with her and Phil didn't have much of a good relationsh…" I let that thought trail off, seeing how lovey dovey they were last time I was in Jacksonville.

Ugh! I almost wanted to throw up, when I got a mental picture of Phil and Renee making out. Renee being pregnant wasn't so bad, she always said she wanted more kids, but never found the right guy, now she has Phil. Maybe he wants kids also, he's not so bad with me. Although I never was a kid-kid when he came around, I was almost grown; maybe he's not good with little kids.

Edward and I stood silent, with me in his arms, the only sound coming out from me, was my rhythmic breathing. Edward stood still as an immobile stone, arms locked around me, he was thinking hard about something.

"So…does Alice see anything coming my way from…Renee?" I monotonously asked, as I started trailing my hands up his chest. "Alice knew you were going to ask that, so she told me to tell you she's not saying anything, she said she's not going to get in yours and Renee's business." He said. My hands stopped trailing,

"What does that mean?" I panicked, Alice not getting in my business. Something was definitely up, Alice never denied getting into my business, except for when I was in that situation with Jake and Edward.

"She has not yet, told me either." Edward said, sensing my paused movement, trying to comfort me. I know he was trying to comfort all, but that just made me even more worried.

I pressed my lips to his, and threw my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to me. I felt relieved as soon as our lips touched, I would go through every pain in the world just to touch those lips again and feel safe in his iron hold, I would do anything for just a tiny moment like this moment to be with Edward like this.

Edward pulled away from me, freezing as if he just heard something he wasn't supposed to hear, but yet something disappointing, and something shocking. "They still exist? But how?" he mumbled so low to himself, I don't think I was supposed to hear It though. "What?" I questioned. Edwards hard look on his face melted, he grinned that breathtaking crooked grin of his, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Their here." He said, but I could still see confusion, frustration, and shock buried deep in his eyes.

Two knocks on the door, certified his statement, "Oh boy," I sighed to myself, as Edward let me go and traded for my hand. "Everything's going to be alright." He said, squeezing my hand a little. I walked over to the door and opened the door to somebody with some news that I'm sure I wouldn't be happy with. "Bella!" Renee screeched as she grabbed me in breathtaking hug.


	2. The Talk

The Talk

Chapter 2 

"Renee…haft to breathe…" I said, sarcastically, as she still held me in that breathtaking hug. For a minute she reminded me of Emmett, but in the human flesh, hugging me like she did.

"Sorry, it's just felt like a long time, since I've seen you." She said, letting go of me. "It's so nice to see you Edward." She said, nodding to him, before looking over to me. Renee didn't look any different than the last time I saw her.

Except for the short chestnut brown hair that once hung just above her shoulder, now lay on each of her shoulder blades. Other than that, she looked just like me, except she had laugh lines. "It's nice to see you again, too Renee." Edward said, nodding and flashing a smile. "Where's Phil?" I asked, realizing he wasn't behind Renee, as she stumbled into the very familiar looking house.

"He's in the car, he's coming." She said, pointing her thumb out side. "Charlie, didn't change it here much, did he." She said, as she walked over to the fireplace and scanned all the old pictures above it.

"Yeah I know, freaky huh?" I whispered, so only Renee could hear. (But knowing Edward, you know he heard.) "Just a little." She said, as she grabbed the wedding picture of her and Charlie in Vegas.

"We were so young, then. Lot's and lot's of things have changed now." She sighed, as she set the picture back to its original place. "So…what hotel are you and Phil staying in?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "We're staying at the Forks Lodge." Renee answered impatiently. I could tell by the tone of her voice she wanted to talk about something, but didn't quite know how to put it. She ran her fingers once through her rough brown hair, as she started clucking her tongue. All three of us stood there with an awkward silence, but oddly I could feel tension coming from Renee. Edward took a hesitant step towards the door; he had an unsure look on his face, as if he heard too much of Renee's thoughts. But that look didn't block out the confusion and shock that was clearly slapped across his too perfect face.

"Edward are you alright?" I whispered so low, I nearly mouthed. He nodded his head in response, as he walked to my side and took my hand. "So…do you and Edward have plans with each other, now that graduation is in the past?" Renee questioned, with sudden hostility in her tone, with the same hostility Charlie used with Edward.

"Hey everybody," Phil greeted, as he walked through the open door, and then shut it behind him. "Hey Phil, long time no see." I greeted, walking over to give him a light hug. "Hey Bells, Edward." "Hello," Edward said nodding over to Phil.

Phil did the same, "How was yall's trip? I asked. "It was nice, considering we rode first class down to Forks. Complementary of my new baseball team, the Suns didn't work out too well." Phil said, rubbing his temples. "Aw that's too bad, you didn't tell me this detail over the phone, Renee." I addressed Renee, trying to change the shocked look that now hovered her face. "Bella?" she gasped, totally oblivious to my question. "What? I'm right here," I said, letting go of Edward's hand and resting my hand on her shoulder. "Renee, What's wrong?" I questioned, a hard look of concern rushed through me, as I saw my now worried look mother shrug away from my hand. "Bella…uhh…do you want to meet down at the La push beach? Just you and me…. after dinner, I know you like it down there." I looked at her, scrutinizing her face, but all I could find was worry and confusion dancing in her eyes.

It took my a while to answer, "You know…so we could catch up on old times, and talk." She said, shoving another excuse towards me. "Er… sure mom, I don't see any reason why not." I said, with a confused tone. "Great! Phil and I haft to go and drop our things down at the hotel, how about all four of us meet for Dinner down at the Lodge in about 2 hours." Renee suggested, grabbing Phil's hand and leading him out the front door. "You're leaving already? You just got here?" I questioned. "I know, but Phil and I haft to drop our stuff off, we'll be back." She said, as she rushed out the door.

"See you later." She said, hopping in the car, Phil following her lead, and then she drove off. I stood there in front of the doorway, trying to process what Renee just did. Her attitude was so weird and hostile towards Edward, but why? Something was definitely up, with Edward and Renee, especially Renee. "Are you alright, my love" Edward said, as he wrapped his cool arms around me from behind. "Uh…yeah, what just happened?" I questioned, as Edwards lips gently glided down my neck. "I don't know?" Edward said, (as if he didn't know)

* * *

"Bell's can I tell you something?" Renee asked, pausing in her slow steps.

"Sure, you know you can tell me anything." I said, pausing with her. Renee grew silent, the only sound around us, were the waves of the small tides crashing against the rocks. The silence became unbearable, until I finally broke it

"What did you want to tell me Renee?" I questioned. "Uhm…Bella could you sit down with me?" Renee beckoned, as she kneeled down in the sand.

"Uh…ok" I mumbled, following her lead, now we both sat crossed leg on the dark, tan sand.

"How did you get this scar?" she asked, as she grabbed my hand and turned over to the crescent shaped mark. I retracted my hand from hers immediately, not liking the idea of the subject she just brought up.

"I don't remember, I get a lot of scars mom." I said, rubbing the scar that was just a couple of degrees cooler. "It's true," she gasped to her self in horror. Her face went white, and her hands all of a sudden felt cold, her eyes went wide, she looked like she'd just seen a ghost. "Renee! What's wrong?" I asked, feeling a wave of confusion wash over me. "You love Edward, don't you?" Renee asked, gaining her color back. This question completely caught me off guard, "Yes I love Edward, and mom, and this is what I want to talk to you about." I said.

"I know, you want to marry Edward and you think I won't approve." Renee said, shushing me. "H-how do you know?" I asked, nervously. "Because I can read minds." Renee answered. I dropped my mouth in shock; my pulse started going extra fast, my heart dropped. Out of all the people I would expect to say that, I would never to suspect it to be Renee. "How?" I questioned. "Because Bella, I'm a witch"


	3. Mythology of Vampire wars

Disclaimer note:I do not own twilight or any of it's char., just the plot! Anyways hope you like the story!:) your friendly author, Classy chik!

* * *

"_I know, you want to marry Edward and you think I won't approve." Renee said, shushing me. "H-how do you know?" I asked, nervously. "Because I can read minds." Renee answered. I dropped my mouth in shock; my pulse started going extra fast, my heart dropped. Out of all the people I would expect to say that, I would never to suspect it to be Renee. "How?" I questioned. "Because Bella, I'm a witch"_

the only sound I heard now, was the blood rushing through my head, after those words Renee said. Internally I wanted to scream, but my lungs wouldn't let me, so I just settled for a gasp. "_Bella I'm a witch_" that phrase repeated and stuck to my thoughts annoyingly. If Renee were a witch, then that would only mean that I haft to be half a witch or worse…(gulp) a full witch.

I quickly shoved that thought outside my head; Charlie couldn't possibly be a warlock. "Are you ok?" Renee said softly, as she rubbed my back. I didn't reply, I just sat there wide-eyed looking at Renee, then the pretty green-blue sea in the scenery. "Bella talk to me," Renee said, now demanding for a response in me.

She all of a sudden chuckled, "This isn't how you reacted when Edward told you about him being a vampire." I frowned, and turned sharply to Renee "That's because he was some mysterious boy when he told me, not my mother." I finally spoke, outraged by Renee chuckling like that.

Her chuckles stopped, a serious look invaded her giddy expression, "I know, but that was the only way I could get a response out of you, Bella." She said, continuously rubbing my back, soothing me. "If you're a witch, then doesn't that make me…" "Half a witch" Renee finished my sentence, involuntarily. I sighed in relief, "Oh thank God, Charlie's human." "Bella, I'm sorry I haven't told you before. I just didn't realize Edward was a vampire, until I summoned my powers back." She said, with a hint of regret in her voice.

"When did you summon your powers back?" I asked, curious. "2 weeks ago, but I saw you in my vision yesterday." "Wait a minute, you summoned your powers back, and how do you do that? Do I have powers? If so, what are they?" The questions just flooded out, one after the other. "I can only answer one question at a time, hold on." Renee said, as her eyes went blank and her face along with it. "Renee, what's going on?" I asked, as I watched her vacant expression, I noticed that expression.

It was the same expression Alice used when she had a vision, that's when I realized Renee was having a vision. I sighed deeply and spread my legs out, then leaned back on my arms waiting patiently for Renee to get out of her vision. Her eyes suddenly became animated again, a slow smile spread across her face as she looked at me skeptically. "What did you see?" I questioned. "I saw you using your powers, or one of your powers." Now she was smiling so wide, showing all of her perfect white teeth. "I have powers?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, but I can't quite put my finger on what your powers are. I may have seen them in my vision, but I only saw your expression become vacant all of a sudden." she said. "If I have powers, then how come I never use them?" I asked, trying to think logically about why I haven't had any visions.

Although by this point in my life, after finding out about Wolves, vampires, and now witches existing, I don't think logic was on my side anymore.

"I stripped you of your powers when you were born, so you could live a normal life, without the burden of learning potions, spells, and controlling your powers." Renee explained. "Oh," I mumbled. "But I guess, you found your way to some mythical life. I should have listened to Grams, she warned me this would happen to you someday but I didn't think it would be so soon." Renee mumbled to herself, incoherently.

"Can I get my powers? Er…uhm…can I at least try them out?" I asked, with pleading eyes. "I can give them to you, but you haft to promise me, you'll keep them for at least 2 weeks or so, you know so you can see if you would rather use your powers." Renee said, starting to search her pockets for something. "So how does it work?" Renee paused, and eyed me curiously, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I mean how your immortality life is, does it take a long time to age or something?" I asked, more specifically in detail. "Oh, that." She sighed, as she pulled out a white slip of paper. "We never age with our powers, and it is extremely hard to strip your powers. The only reason I have the power to strip and summon my powers back, is because our family holds a very important book called the 'The Blue Magic' it holds different kinds of spells and potions for good witches, including the summoning and stripping potion for your magic."

"So…we're the only family with this special book?" I stated, catching on with the legend "Yes, and our goal is to protect it from bad witches, who wish to use it for evil and take over humanity and Vampires." She said, unfolding the white slip of paper and reading it. "Darn it, I brought the wrong spell." She mumbled to herself. "Vampires? Witches work with vampires?" I asked, feeling a smile dance across my lips. I sighed in relief internally, at least witches didn't hate vampires. It was bad enough my best friend had to be a mortal enemy of Edward, let alone my own kind.

"No, we don't work with those…those…parasites!" Renee hissed. "Oh" I jumped at her reaction. "Vampires are mortal enemies of witches, we used to have peace with them a long time ago. But that changed after they killed off most of the witch population. They claimed we were messing up the human's blood, by performing magic on them, which I think is a hideous reason for doing so." She said, as she murmured some cursing under her breathe, at the thought of their history.

"So, they started killing your…er…our kind because of what yall were doing to human blood?" Renee sighed, and went silent. "Well, if you get more specific in detail, we were kind of messing them up, but we did it for a reason." I looked over to Renee in a curious manner, with an 'I have no idea what you're talking about' look. She took in my expression and scooped her rough brown hair behind her ear, before saying

"You see, we good witches didn't approve of Vampires drinking human blood, we protect the humans from other mythical creatures and bad witches from hurting them. We believe the humans to be an innocent creature, that's why we protect them. You could think of us as human's Angels on earth, or the protectors." Renee said. I chuckled lightly to myself, where have I heard we're 'the protectors' from, ring a bell.

"What, Am I missing something? Why are you laughing?" Renee demanded. "Nothing, I just thought of something funny, that's all." I said, cutting off my chuckle. "Oh," Renee said, shoving the white slip of paper back in her pocket.

"You never explained why Vampires did what they did what they did to our kind?" I asked, shuddering at the thought of a vampire killing a witch.

"You didn't let me explain, I was just telling you what we did for humans first. Ok, anyways us witches started performing magic on humans to help keep their blood discrete from Vampires. Because we started disliking the idea that Vampires drank human blood, when they could have drunk animal's blood. Well let's just say Vampire's took advantage of witches being a tad bit weaker than the Vampires, to give an example of what happened think of the Holocaust. Except in mythical terms, the Witches were the Jews, and the Vampires were the Nazis. But the Vampires wiped out mostly all of the witches, thinking they killed the whole Witch population."

"But realistically they didn't, so how many Witches were left after the incident?" I asked, with curious eyes. "20 families with members of 4 or 5 a family. Before we had a population of 5 million" Renee now, whispered.

I gasped in horror, I all of a sudden felt rage build up inside of me, but I had no idea for what mythical creature.

Silence boomed through Renee and I for the longest moment, we sat there crossed legged now looking out into the pretty green-blue sea. I felt so enraged with this new found information about Witches and Vampires, mostly I was mad at Edward for not telling me about Witches. I didn't mind too much about Renee not telling me, I understood why she never told me, she just wanted to protect me. Tears welled up in my eyes, they finally escaped, and I wiped the falling tears from my face before they reached halfway down my now red-hot cheeks.

"Come on, let's get to the hotel, before Phil comes back. I want to summon your powers back." Renee said, as she stood up.

* * *

**Author's note: Ok, how'd you like it? was it good or bad? if so plz review and criticize if there's something wrong, I need to knw! Anyways I am soooo excited by all the reviews, fav.stories, and story alerts I've been getting! I'm in the middle of ch.4 right now, but I'm typing like the wind, don't worry I'll try to have the next ch. posted by tonight or tomorrow! your reviews are what keep me going you guys, keep on revieeing! **

** your friendly author **

** Classychik!:)**


	4. Powers

**Ok,Ok I knw I said in the last chapter that i would update soon, well school and junk have been in the way. including my new story on as this username) Anyways my apologies, plz Read and Review, because your reviews really keep me going on with this story! trust me, I'm thinking on putting this story on hold for the moment, but I'm not that mean (at least I think) mwahaha!lol! just playing! Anyways lemme put this boring Disclaimer note real quick and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer note: I do not own any of the twiligh characters, the geat Stephenie Meyer does, but I own the plot of this story! **

* * *

Powers

After speeding to the hotel, and nearly running everyone over just to get to the hotel room. We were finally here; Renee was searching through her purse for the spell to summon my powers back. I sat patiently, crossed legged on the queen sized bed, not saying a word just thinking about what Edward was thinking when he found out I was witch.

"Crap! I forgot the spell" Renee shrieked, as she ruffled through her bag for something else.

"What, You forgot the spell? I won't get my powers, now." I questioned, as my expression grew morose.

"No sweetie, it just means you haft to drink a potion. I pre-brewed it before I got here, just in case I forgot the spell to summon your powers. But you will have to wait a minute, because I have to make up a spell to go along with the potion." She said, as she pulled out this clear jar with this lime green liquid in it.

It looked like a liquid form of slime; I cringed at the thought of drinking it, ugh! Renee must have read my mind, oh wait a minute she did, because she said

"Don't worry hon it taste like nothing, I promise it will be like drinking water, but green water." She smiled, as she went over to the desk and grabbed a pen and stationary.

"Whatever you say, mom" I said under my breath, as I lay back on the dark green queen sized bed.

I closed my eyes, and brought my knees to my chest, as I thought about the Cullen's and how they would react to me being a witch. Would Alice, (Edward's sister), be like a sister to me anymore? Would Emmett, (Edward's brother) still treat me like his little sister, or would he just stray away from me? Would Esme (Edward's mom) treat me like her own, or would she…

"Bella, get up! I got the potion and the spell, here." Renee said, interrupting my thoughts, while shaking me violently. I sat up, and crossed my legs in front of me.

"Here take it," Renee said, as she shoved the green jar of slime (potion) in my hand.

I held it in disgust popped the lid off, and then hesitantly brought it to my mouth. "Drink it, sweetie." Renee said, as she began to quote the summoning spell, as the cool liquid rushed down my throat.

_"With thee spell and with thee potion _

_I summon thee power with thy notion_

_Hence the passed down powers from all the Wharton Blood_

_To thy newly born witch."_

When I finished my last drop of the potion, something unexpected happened, I blacked out.

* * *

**How'd u like it? Apologies again for the short chapter, I had to put something up, something is better than nothing right? Anyways I promise I willl try to post another chapter up, real soon. And I promise the chapter will be longer! plz forgive me! Anyways check you later, and don't forget that lovely review I love som much from you guys!(gals) **

**your very sorry Author,**

**CLassyCHIK:)**

**keep it real!lol!**


	5. What's happening?

**You guys I'm so sorry for the delay of the updating! I kind of got caught up with my two stories over at fictionpress(link on profile) that I abandoned my first born story on any fanfiction anything. So sorry pleasse forgive me. Anywayz I made this chapter longer than the last chapter, so hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer note: I don't own a thing! but the plot:)**_

* * *

_

_When I finished my last drop of the potion, something unexpected happened, I blacked out. _

The blackness faded away; only to emerge the scene of _our _meadow (Edward and I) it was just as beautiful as ever.

The sun was shining so bright, making Edward's pale ivory skin sparkle beneath my fingers. That was gently tracing circles around his large hands that were now hovering over mine. Edward's arms were locked around my fragile body, his lips met mine, and I hooked my arms around his neck.

Pulling myself closer to him, I melted in his cold marbled, pale arms. He parted his lips from mine only to stare deeply into my chocolate brown eyes. I gazed back into his topaz colored eyes, only to find sudden alarm in them.

"Bella, their coming after us, we haft to leave now." he whispered in my ear.

_Their? Who are they?_

I thought to myself, as I became mesmerized by his intoxicating gaze.

"Bella say something. This is our last trip here, we haft to go. They'll catch us!" Edward said, his face next to mine. His sweet cool breath blew in my face as he spoke

"Who is they? Edward where are we going? I don't understand." I said.

"Bella?" Edward mouthed the words, but it was Renee's voice.

Edward disappeared, along with the _our_ meadow.

The ugly pine green colors of the hotel wall came into plane view again, along with Renee leaning over me.

I checked my surroundings alarmed, holy crow! What's happening, wasn't I just in the breathtakingly beautiful meadow with Edward. Now I'm back in this Ugly woodsy themed hotel room again.

"Mom what's happening!?"I questioned, scared out of my wits.

"Sweetie did you see something?" Renee asked helping me up with one of my arms, from the nasty brown carpet.

"Mom, I saw it with my own two eyes. The meadow, Edward...we were running from something. But I don't know what?" I scattered my words frantically.

Renee looked at me for a minute, until realization crossed her expression. She grinned widely and almost jumped with excitement.

"Oh honey,You got your very first vision! This is so exciting, I never thought I would see the day you would use your powers." Renee clapped her hands in excitement.

"Powers?"

Realization slapped me dead in the face, I had a vision!

"Oh, but how'd you get your powers so fast? It takes up to two to three hours for the potion to kick in." Renee stated, as she flipped her brown hair over her shoulder.

"How long have I been knocked out?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

"Not very long, maybe three or four minutes, maybe. " Renee said, now sitting on the edge of the queen sized bed. Patting the empty spot next to her.

"How did I get my vision, so fast then?" I asked, obeying Renee and sitting next to her.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out Bells." Renee said."Bella, you don't know how happy and relieved I feel right now." she said, grabbing my hand.

"I was going to wait until your 21st birthday to tell you that your a witch. But right now, is the most appropriate time to tell you. Since your thinking about marrying that Parasite." she said, with venom in her words at 'marrying that parasite'.

I shook at how Renee described Edward, it reminded me of a certain somebody I didn't want to be reminded of(**You haft to read Eclipse to know what I mean)**

She took a deep and long breath,then looked at me. "Bella...I don't know where to start?" she said, unsure.

I did not like the turn our conversation was going. Suddenly I had a feeling she was going to start a subject on Edward, but not as my boyfriend.

My heart thudded loudly, my palms got a little sweaty, my nerves were starting to wreck. What was Renee about to tell me? Why did she haft to take that deep breathe like that before starting off? What did 'Bella...I don't now where to start?' mean? Was she about to tell me not to marry Edward, because he's a vampire? Nothing she can say make me turn against Edward or the Cullen family for that matter.

"Bella your so young, you have a whole future ahead of you. Edward is just your first love, he's not the only fish out there in the sea . You should explore and see what's out there besides Edward." she said, tightening her grip around my hand.

What is she talking about, Edward is the only one I love. He is my everything, he's like the air I need to keep me living. He's the only one I can see me loving for the rest of eternity, no if ands or buts about it. No one can get in between Edward and I, not even my own mother.

"I know that Renee, but I can't live without him. I know I'm really sounding corny right now. But Love is too vague for what I feel for Edward, we have something stronger, way more stronger for each other than love." I said, defending before she offended me even more.

"Listen to your self. Bella your just a teenager, and your talking about love. You don't even know what love is." Renee claimed.

" Renee what are you talking about? I very well know what love is. You can;t tell me what I do understand and don't. you just don't understand my love for Edward and his love for me." I defended, angered now, I tugged my hand away from hers.

"Bella I've been down the same road as you, with Charlie. Look at us now, but back then was a totally different situation than yours. We're talking about giving up your mortality for love. Your so young right now, Bella you haft to understand that once you turn into a vampire there's no turning back." Renee yelled. I crossed my arms over my chest , my face in a deep shade of red, tears started rolling uncontrollably down my face.

"Bella...you haft to understand. Your a witch and Edward's a vampire."

That was the last straw, Renee had gone too far.

"Oh god! I can't take this anymore!" I yelled, scurrying out of the hotel room in tears.

Big deal, Edward's a vampire and I'm a witch, what's the difference we still love each other!

"Bella! Come here!" Renee called out after me. I ran down the long narrow carpeted hallway to the elevators and pressed the _down _button.

In an instance the the down button that was on top of the elevator doors lit up. Signaling the elevator was here, I heard footsteps running after me.

As soon as the doors to the elevator opened, I literally ran in and pressed the close button so many times. Renee finally appeared in front of me, but the elevator doors was closed to a crack now.

It finally shut completely, with a click. I pressed the lobby button, and leaned against the wall next to the control panel. Thank go nobody was in the elevator at that moment. I sobbed out loud to myself, wishing with all my might that I was with Edwards right now.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, trying to envision Edward holding me right now.

Suddenly I felt like I was being lifted, then the cool conditioned air in the elevator changed to a cool fresh winter breeze that nipped my rosy cheeks. I smelled the tall evergreen trees, heard a bear crying out in agony, the volume descending every second or so. I became aware of the scenery change, as soon as I heard rushing water that over powered the sound of the bears cry now.

I opened my eyes to see I was deep in the woods, and the rushing water was just a river bank nearby. But the bear's crying in agony silenced, I twisted around to find Edward wiping his mouth as he stepped over the lifeless bear.

I gasped, in pure amazement. How did I get here? Where am I? Oh these powers were getting on my nerves, I'm so confused.

* * *

**So...how was it? sorry the ending was so abrupt, but I had to stop somewhere. Anywayz go and post that lovely review I luv frm you guyz! **

**peice out!**

**yo Author**

**Classychik!:)**


	6. Mind Conversations

**Sorry but this chapter is going to be short, I'm grounded right now from the computer so I'm not really supposed to be posting this chapter up at this very minute. But since I wanted you guys to see an update soon, I snuck it in just for yall! I hope you feel very special . Plz Read and Review though when your done. Anywayz on with the story!**

**Disclaimer note: So tired of putting this up, but you already knw by now I don't own the characters, but I own the plot!**

* * *

_I gasped, in pure amazement. How did I get here? Where am I? Oh these powers are getting on my nerves, I'm so confused._

"Bella?" Edward said, as soon he spotted me. 

"How did you get here?" he stood there in pure shock staring at me like I was some kind of ghost or something.

"Edward? I…I…don't know." I said, unsure. Edward took a hesitant step my way, never letting his golden butterscotch eyes of off my trembling figure. 

"Am I having a vision? Is this what this is?" I thought out loud. 

"Bella your not having a vision, I'm really here my love." He said, inching closer and closer to me. Tears threatened to spill over, I thought about what Renee said about Edward and I not being together because of him being a Vampire and me being a witch. 

"Renee gave you your powers?" he implied. 

"Yes, but I don't know what's happening? One minute I'm in the elevator and the next minute I'm here with you in the woods." I said, falling limply in Edward's arms. I started sobbing uncontrollably in his chest, as he held me so close in his cold, marble arms. 

"Edward….she said we're enemies." I cried, clinging on to him, just in case he disappeared. 

"It's going to be alright love, I promise you. Fate has brought us together for a reason, this is just one of the many hard obstacles we're going to be going through." He said, soothing me with his velvety voice. 

"Edward I'm a witch, I can't change that. The same goes for you being a Vampire, what if we can't be together by nature?" I said. 

"Bella don't you see? I gave up being in a believable relationship a long time ago. By falling in love with a human, you did too. By falling in love with a Vampire, what difference does it make now that we know you're a witch?" he said, caressing my face in his long cold hands. 

I grew silent and leaned my head against his chest, tears still flowing down. Edward and I both knew good and well that he was right. A witch and Vampire were no different then when 'the lion fell in love with the lamb'. Why am I crying, then? What is there to cry about? I really don't know, it's just…I feel like something worse is hiding behind Vampire and Witches being mortal enemies and all. Something worse is hiding behind the fact that I'm just an ordinary witch. But I can't quite put my finger on it, It feels like Renee didn't get the chance to tell me one more important fact about me being a witch that will completely isolate me from Edward. 

I wanted to ask Renee right now what it is she's keeping from me, even though I'm mad at her right now. I have more questions about witches and my powers and how I control them. It's making me grow more and more curious by the second about my second sense of being in worse situation then what I already know about. 

"Bella?" Renee's voice called out from a distance. I lifted my head from Edward's chest and looked up to see him staring at the direction from where Renee called my name. 

I followed his gaze to see Renee standing there with her arms folded across her chest, glaring at Edward. This made me gasp, how did Renee find me? How did she get here so fast? 

"You get away from my daughter!" she hissed. 

"Renee this is what she wants." Edward said, holding me tighter.

"She doesn't know?" he asked her unsaid statement. Renee shook her head and walked closer to Edward and I. Renee glared at Edward, Edward just simply stared back, with an emotionless expression. A hurt look flickered across his face, then an unbelievable expression. Renee held nothing but hostility in her long glare at Edward. 

"Renee what are you doing here? How did you find me?" I questioned. Renee didn't answer she continued her glare towards Edward, and then recognition hit her expression. 

"You know the Denali clan?" she asked, out of the blue.

"Yes, and we're another family similar to there type." He answered. Renee's glare smoothed out to an apologetic look. It was then that I realized that Renee can also read minds and of course you know Edward can read minds too. So that must mean the long silence must be there conversation in there thoughts. 

"Stop talking to each other in your minds, whatever you say obviously has to do with me. I'm a big girl tell me; stop making decisions behind my back. Renee's eyes flickered to mine for a second then back to conversation with Edward. 

"Sorry Bella, but I don't need you hearing what Edward and I are talking about at the moment and I'm so sorry Edward, I thought you were one of those _types_ of Vampires? But the prophecy is still there and Bella is still part of it." She said, looking truly apologetic. 

Prophecy? What Prophecy? 

* * *

**Ok tell me what you think! If you think it's horrible(which is personally what I think of this chapter, but my friend made me post it) please review and tell me so. So i can delete this chapte if needed. But if you like it please review telling me so, because I might delete this chapter. But anywayz yeah it might be a while before I'm allowed back on the computer. Oh the joys of being a teen(notice complete sarcasm there) **

**peace out:)**

**ya author**

**Classychik!;)**


	7. Prophecy

**Alright, the suspense was even killing me. So I figured I should hurry and type this chapter and post it before mom comes(since I'm still grounded) So here's chapter 7 and I knw you already knw I don't own characters, just the plot!**

* * *

_Prophecy? What Prophecy? _

"How am I a part of some prophecy? What does that have to deal with Edward, we're going to be together forever, it's like your trying to say that we _can't_ be together." I said, calmly as possible towards Renee. 

Renee paused and glanced towards Edward for the last time then back to me, "That's exactly what she's saying, Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. 

Rage shot through me, making me shake violently in Edward's arms. How dare Renee say that Edward and I can't be together, this just pisses me off so much! I was about to tell Renee off, until I grew curious at Renee's nervous expression, that now invaded her face. 

"Edward I'd prefer if I got to tell her, it would be better if she heard this from her own mother" Renee suggested, inching closer and closer. 

"Maybe you should leave Edward, it would be mu-" 

"No, what difference does it make." Edward said, wrapping his arm more protectively around my waist, pulling me closer to his stone body. 

Renee took a deep breath, and let it out. "Bella..." her voice was a faint whisper, but surprisingly I heard it, as if she was right next to my ear. 

I guess I should thank my newly heightened hearing to my powers. 

"Do you know how old I am?" Renee asked. 

"Of course I know how old you are, your 41(**made up age, too lazy to go back and read how old Renee is**)" I said. 

"No, that's how old my mortal appearance is. I'm really..." Renee bit her lip in a nervous manner 

"114 years old." she blurted, wincing at my reaction. 

"What!" I nearly shrieked. 

Renee 114 years old, impossible. Bu-but she married Charlie and they had me. I watched her age over the years, I watched her go through life without Charlie, I watched her marry Phil, how could she have been a witch? 

"I know your really confused right now Bella, but before you really start thinking about it. There's one more thing I need to tell you...you have four other sisters. There four decades older than you, but three of them are still 20 years old in mortal appearance, the other is 18 years old in mortal appearance." Renee explained. 

Edward still held me in his arms, as I was practically hyperventilating. I have four sisters, but how? 

"I was married to a warlock in my first two decades of living. We had four beautiful girls together,the day Violet our youngest daughter was born, was the day my husband was vanquished by an army of Vampires led by the Volturri. The Denali clan hid us for fourteen years, they helped me raise my daughters. They were the closest thing my daughters, my grandmother and I had to family. " she answered my question, but she started getting teary eyed. 

"Is Violet the one who's eighteen in mortal appearance?" I asked, curious about this Violet character.

"Yes, but she doesn't live in the mortal world, though. She lives in the underworld as the underworld Queen, her husband of course is the King of the underworld. He is an upper level demon who cannot be destroyed, that's why he was crowned as the underworld King back in 1600. She is now a dark witch, no longer Is she part of the prophecy I'm about to tell you about." Renee explained. 

Edward's body went stiff under mine, my heart pounded deafening out the silence that now grew between the three of us. 

"Bella...your great grandmother is still alive, she's training your three other sisters right now in the state of Texas." she said. 

"Training?" 

"Yes, for Vanquishing all demons and Vampires who harm mortals." she said. 

"Which leads me to the subject of the prophecy." she explained. 

"The prophecy." I whispered faintly, scared at what the prophecy was. 

" In 1799 the King of the underworld, Raules. Raules was a very greedy demon, he still is by the way. He wanted to be in control of everything, including the whole world. He came up with a genius plan too take over the whole world, but didn't know if it was going to work. So he hired a Seer( someone who can tell the future, not like Alice's visions. The future is set and done, no changing it.) The Seer showed him his future, but it didn't involve him dominating the world." Renee paused, only to scoop hair her behind her ear. 

" Both the Seer and Raules saw four powerful witches, one witch half a mortal, called the Wharton sisters. Daughters of Renee Wharton, descendants of Gertruth Wharton and Henry Wharton. The Wharton sisters Vanquished Raules, along with part of the underworld. The sisters controlled part of the under world training them for another war with the Vampires. The Wharton sisters took war with the Volturri,and Vanquished them within a day. They were known as the most powerful witches ever known to any kind of being." Renee said, now smiling. 

"Powerful witch...me?" those three words in the same sentence sounded nothing like me. 

"Well what does this haft to do with me and-" 

"Shhh" Edward silenced me. His long cold finger now over my mouth,

"Do you hear that?" Edward whispered. 

What was he talking about? Wait a minute I hear footsteps and their not Renee's or Edward's 

"Someone's listening." Renee exclaimed in a hushed voice. 

* * *

**Ok how'd you like it? did you like the prohecy or were you disappointed? if so then I'll post another chapter replacing this one. Oh and just so you know, magic cannot be exposed!Well Iwould just love to see those reviews I keep getting from you adorable people!**

**peace out**

**ya author**

**Classychik:)**


	8. Frances and Demons!

**Hey you guys sorry it took so long for me to update! I sorrt of had a writers block and I've been writing alot on my other story on my other account on I tend to update more on the story where I have the most reviews and the other is beating you guys by having 52 reviews! Do me a favor and please just review and review if you really like this story!! anyways I'm not putting that disclaimor note coz i knw you guys already know that i don't own twilight so, on with the story!! ;)**

* * *

"_Someone's listening." Renee exclaimed in a hushed voice._

Edwards eyes flickered around the woods, searching for which direction the sound was coming from. Before I know it, Edward disappears from around me, and standing next to me with a teenage girl in his arms.

The girl could have been my age or a couple of years older. She had brilliant red hair that flew in different directions, reminding me of...Victoria(**have to read new moon or eclipse to know who Vikki is.) **

She had pale white skin, like a Vampires, but you could tell she wasn't a Vampire from her tomato red cheeks. Her eyes a bright green that stood out from the deep purple shadows beneath them. Her full lips were chapped and cracked, dry blood dripped down from the corner of her mouth. She wore a torn, muddy white tank top with dry blood and one strap on clinging for dear life over her chest. She had a torn pant leg from jeans wrapped around her waist, covering her naked half. Numerous cuts and scratches were scattered every where over her half naked body. A large purple bruise covered her top chest and some of her shoulder. I gasped in horror at the view of how tortured the poor girl looked, it just made me want to go and wrapped my arms around her. As tears came streaming down her dirty and grimy pale face.

"Let go off me, please let me go!" the girl shrieked in horror, at Edward's hold on her. I could feel tears starting to rumble from my own eyes at the girls appearance and behavior, somehow I could feel her pain. But I didn't know what her pain was, that's odd.

Edward set the girl down gently, but still clung on to her wrist, making sure she didn't escape. Renee's eyes widened at the sight of the poor girl, her lips trembling. "Oh my!Frances is that you? What happened?" she asked, concerned.

She rushed over and took Frances in her arms, as Frances sobbed uncontrollably on Renee's shoulder.

Renee glared at Edward, as she soothed Frances by rubbing large circles across her pale back. Her eyes flickered to Edwards locked hand around her wrist, Edward dropped her wrist in exchange for a hold on my waist.

"Sorry, I didn't know she was a witch? Is she half mortal?" Edward asked. He was instantly at my side again, as I watched the hysterically sobbing Frances in my mothers arms. Renee's eyes held conversation with Edwards golden butterscotch ones.

"So she is half a mortal." Edward said, as Renee nodded her head 'yes'.

"Renee who is she? How do you know her?" I questioned.

"This here is Frances, she's one of my students parent, and she's going to help you fulfill your prophecy. I teach her in clandestine to be your mentor, or your guider during the long journey of vanquishing Demons and Vampires. She'll be ready to be your mentor in a year or two, I've been teaching her for about six years so far." Renee explained in between Frances loud sobs.

"Our mentor?" I repeated.

"Yes your mentor." Renee said. Edward tightened his grip around me, as he read the thoughts of Frances.

"Renee he's gone!" Frances blubbered under her sobs.

"Who's gone?" Renee questioned, taking her attention off of me.

"Adam! Demons...they took hi-him...and v-vanquished him!!" Frances wailed, out loud and clear.

"Who's Adam?" I questioned.

"Her son." Edward answered.

"Her son" I repeated, trembling.

"Adam! Oh no, not Adam. Are you sure?" Renee asked, tears started streaming down her face.

"Yes, they almost Vanquished me too. but I orbed away to your place, just in time." Frances sobbed.

"How did you find me?" Renee asked.

"I-I followed your orb trail." she stammered.

"My orb trail!! Frances they can trace your orb trail, they'll find us here! With the prophecy witch, with newbie powers!!The perfect time to vanquish the witch, to keep the prophecy from happening!" Renee exclaimed, now near the shade of pale white.

My mouth dropped at what Renee said, my heart started making unnoticeable patterns,as my forehead grew sweaty. They're g-gonna Vanquish me, if they Vanquished a little boy, then they're definitely going to have no mercy on me. What am I going to do!!

* * *

**So howd you like it, was it good or no? Anyway please please review! Oh yeah and Orb means to transport from one place to the other magically. Whoever watches charmed knows what I'm talking about. Anyways did I mention to please please please Review!!**


End file.
